


Justice is Sweet

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is on his way back to his clinic when he overhears a woman being harassed. Neither he nor Justice will have any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justice Is Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059076) by [ApostateRevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary). 



Jusice is Sweet and also a huge cutie pie, I love him. Not to mention Anders. They deserve each other, being so cute

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/Justice%20is%20Sweet%20by%20ApostateRevolutionary.mp3)

 

apologies for shitty mic quality


End file.
